Of A Different Breed (BNHAMHAAU Fanfic)
by AllForNone
Summary: What would have happened if Izuku had a quirk? What would he become? Watch the tale unravel as Izuku struggles to stay as the top student in UA, with his very own quirk and the assistance of All Might and many other support characters!(The story will not follow the manga for long). Good or Evil who knows what Izuku really wants, and watch as he finds his truest friends!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Awakening**_

 **-Prologue-**

It was a cold night as four year old Midoriya came home from his quirk exam, teas flowing violently from the child's eyes as once again he watched his idol All might save thousands of people from the rubble of All for ones rampage. A soft whimper left Midoriya's lips as he mother came into the room Inko slowly crawled on her knees next to her son grabbing him into her arms as she clenched him softly "I'M SO SORRY IZUKU IF ONLY I WERE STRONGER" she wailed crying with her son. His eyes began to slow the flow of tears "M-mom that's not it... I just want to be strong enough to save everyone... Like all might" Izuku claimed as his tears dried and his head hung low. "Izuku... We can only push forwards sweetheart. I'll do everything in my power to help you I swear you'll never be alone!" Inko said with a hoarse tone "Your father left, but I'll always be here" Inko claimed as the video clip ended.

 **-4 years later-**

Four years had gone by in a flash, but it wasn't the easiest time. Being quirkless meant that Izuku was picked on every day, not by strangers, or upper class students, but by his oldest friend Bakugou, who not only verbally bullying his once friend, but physically demolishing him as well. Today was the hardest day for Izuku as Bakugou had been playing hard all day, the sweat glands on his body produced too much power as he tested a new move on Izuku like he had done once before, but this time the damage was sever as Izuku was left with third degree burns over his hands and arms causing him to wail in pain "KACCHAN YOU BULLY" Izuku cried loudly as the teachers came back glaring at the young Bakugou "YOU CAN'T BE A HERO IF ALL YOU DO IS HURT PEOPLE YOU IDIOT!" Izuku screamed, all his pent up aggression over the years festered and boiled into a swelling hate for the blond haired child. The air around Bakugou's began to pop and crackle " DEKU WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU QUIRKLESS TRASH!" Bakugou shot back as Izuku tore from the care-takers arms, it was over he had been Bakugous punching bag for so long he just wanted him gone, dead, missing, whatever the case was Izuku let his right hand slap against Bakugou as Izuku's quirk would emerge. The ground quaked around the two of as the earth began to shatter "SHATTER BASTARD!" Izuku screamed as Bakugou was sent flying slamming into the parks tree spitting out saliva mixed with droplets of blood.

The area around Izuku had been shattered and torn as rocks and earth protruded from the sand and wood chips. Izuku's arm fell limp the his bones creaked in pain as they fractured and Izuku let out another blood curdling scream of pain. His eyes met Bakugou who seemed to be unconcious "KACCHAN NO! I'M SO SORRY!" Izuku screamed running towards Bakugou as the caretakers tackled him to the ground "NO STOP! KACCHANS HURT I CAN'T PLEASE LET ME APOLOGIZE!" HE screamed as they lifted him bringing him directly towards the principles office with a look of shock on their face, they were whispering but Izuku could hear their voices "I thought he didn't have quirk?" one said to the other "He must be a late bloomer... But he's dangerous..." the second caretaker said as Izuku entered the principles office.

The principle called the nurse and Inko, the nurse bandaged and healed the slight burns on Izuku's arms as his mother arrived, rushing in and holding Izuku in her arms as he began to cry. "It's okay Izuku It'll be okay, you didn't know" She said calmly looking towards the principle of the school "No it is a problem, your child's quirk is at a level unfathomable, he managed to not only injure another student, but now the school yard is a mess, the board of education is pushing for expulsion... However I think losing such a bright student would be a waste, so under two conditions Izuku may continue his education: One he must never activate his ability on school grounds again, Secondly... He'll need to be punished with a two week suspension, and will be monitored for his entire stay at our establishment!" The principle said with a raspy tone looking towards Izuku he gave a soft smile "You understand don't you? A hero must always know control, and use their quirks to better others lives... I do suggest you strengthen your body as well you have minor fractures in your arm now, but if you can overcome this you'll be a great hero... What do you say young Izuku?" the principle said in a much kinder tone giving a soft smile as Izuku forced a smile "A-All Might said... To always face your problems with a smile... Yes Sensei I promise to become a great hero! One that uses his powers for others!" Izuku said with a forced smile as the principle smile "All is well then, please return to us after two weeks!" The principle said with a strong tone.

After leaving the school Inko held Izuku's hand in her own "Izuku.. We are going to a store okay?" She said with a smile bringing him to a local sports center where she bought starter weights and grip strengthening equipment before returning to their home.

 **-7 years later-**

Six years had passed, and Izuku had no contact with Bakugou, since the fight they were exchanged into separate classes, and had classes opposed to each other. This was meant to keep Bakugou from seeking revenge, and to avoid setting Izuku up for failure. Although they had separate classes they both grew differently. Izuku claimed his quirk as his only redeeming feature, building his body to be able to control it, through the years he grew in strength and size, his muscles grew dense, his intellect didn't waver as he stayed deeply in touch with the heroes daily outings learning what he could from watching the pros. Bakugou however made it his life goal to become stronger, losing to Deku a boy who just happened to develop his quirk and actually beat him, Bakugou had a problem with that, it caused him to become stronger physically and over use his quirk on a daily basis forcing it's evolution. Bakugou however never changed his personality, still a cold hero aiming to be the top.

It was the day after the sign ups for the UA exams. Deku was walking as he heard the cries of a civilian as he rushed over he saw something that horrified him. Bakugou was being restrained and slowly becoming a host for a mucky swamp monster "KACCHAN! KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed as he ran towards the monster, using his bare hands to tear apart the swamp 'It's not working! IT WONT WORK' Izuku thought as his hand clenched "KACCHAN BRACE YOURSELF" Izuku screamed as he readied himself "SHATT-" he was saying before he heard the voice of a hero "DETROIT SMASH!" as the words came about the monster slammed to the ground where All Might forced it into a bottle "It's okay now! Because I'm here!" All might said holding the villain in a bottle, as he prepared to launch himself in the sky he heard a teens voice "WAIT ALL MIGHT!" Izuku screamed clenching onto the mans leg as he took flight. The power of the wind forcing his skin backward "WHAT THE! BOY THIS IS DANGEROUS!" All Might said landing on a building.

Catching his breath Izuku looked towards All Might "I... I have a question..." Izuku said kneeling on the ground as All might began producing smoke vapor around him "Quickly Young one, I hate to rush a fan, but I must bring this villain to the proper authorities" All Might said as he coughed up bits of blood 'Oh no I'm at my limit' All Might though as Izuku cleared his throat. "I...I got my quirk All Might, and I want to be like you... I want to save people, I want to change the world for the better... But when my quirk appeared... I hurt my friend out of anger" Izuku said as tears began to fall "IS THERE ANY WAY I CAN STILL BE A HERO LIKE YOU ALL MIGHT! CAN I STILL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO SAVE EVERYONE!" Izuku screamed as his tears crashed to the ground like rolling thunder. All Might gave a prideful smile "Boy! You can alwa-" All Might was cut off as a huge gust of steam forced itself out of All Might leaving him a thin man as Izuku and All Mights eyes met. Izuku immediately scream "ALL MIGHT ARE YOU OKAY!" Izuku screamed standing "I'm fine young boy... About your question, You can always become a hero, a hero is born for saving people, a hero are those who put others above themselves, A hero isn't born a hero, they prove to the world they are worth being a hero!" All Might said with a smile looking over the boy "Your quirk, you were going to help that boy, but the warning you gave... What backlash does it give young one?" All Might inquired. "I..I can't control it, but it seems like it improves my physical strength... And alters the earth around me... It also hurts a lot and can even break my limbs. That's why... That's why I want to get stronger, to protect the peace of the world and to greet everyone with a smile that makes them believe again All Might, also My name is Izuku" Izuku said with a deep breath as All Might gave a smile.

"There's a beach close to here... At seven would you mind meeting with me?" All Might said with a kind smile "It was a MIGHTY chance being able to meet you, and I'd like to talk again!" All Might said as he began to walk away leaving a goofy smile on Izuku's face 'A-All Might wants to see me again! THIS MUST BE A DREAM!" Izuku thought with a deep smile as he looked down the side of the building before walking down the stair case after All Might and walking towards his home.

 **-7:00 PM -**

Izuku ran his fastest to the area he was told, his feet slam against the stone slabs leading towards the beach as he saw the weakened form of All Might, running to his side "A-ALL MIGHT YOU ACTUALLY CAME!" Izuku said as All Might put his finger to his lips "Shhhh Young Izuku you need to keep it under wraps" he said with a soft smile as they looked over the mass amounts of trash collected by the sandy shore "Izuku, I'm looking for a successor for my power, and I'd like it if you could inherit it, you have a strong sense of justice, and a kind heart in comparison to most others, how would you fee-" All Might was cut off by the tears flowing from Izuku's eyes as his lips quivered "I... I would love to All Might, B-But am I really worth it? Aren't there others more capable than me All Might?" Izuku said his tears flowing freely as All Might took his bulky form "HAHAHA Spoken like a true hero Young Izuku, however I've looked far and wide, but you, and your heroic act stuck out, unlike most heroes you analyzed the situation, and knew that your quirk would have only made matters worst for your friend, THAT'S WHY I CHOSE YOU MIGHTY IZUKU I WANT YOU UNDER MY WING! I will help you harness both my power and yours so what do you say?" All Might said with a smirk as Izuku nodded rapidly "I'd love to! Please All Might teach me!" Izuku said as the hero went back the his slim form. "Ten months, after ten months you will inherit my quirk!" All Might said with a smirk "Your body is pretty toned, but there's always room for improvement!" All Might said letting his hand extend towards the garbage littered across the bay side "Clean this all within ten months and I'll have you inherit my quirk, my abilities, but be aware your body can't handle it if you were weak" All might said as ten months of work out hell began.

 **-10 Month later-**

After the ten months what All Might had said was true, he gained more muscle than he had originally, his shell of muscles were redefined by his constant work out. All Might came to find his pupil Izuku had finished his request standing atop a pile of trash, the entire beach cleared as Izuku gave screams of victory before climbing down from the trash heap, black dress pants and a black long sleeve on his torso, All Might smile vividly impressed "Good job Izuku!" All Might said as Izuku made his way down the pile as All Might tore a piece of his hear from his golden mane "Eat this Izuku! And inherit my power!" All Might said as Izuku became distraught "WHHHAT NO WAY!" Izuku said as All Might shook his head "You need to ingest my dna if you wish to inherit One for All!" All Might said shoving it into Izukus mouth and forcing him to swallow "Remember although you have my power inside of you, your body will still take time to adapt, so don't over do yourself kid!" All Might said with a smirk turning away "Now go take you test my successor! Show the world that Izuku Midoriya is here!" All Might said as Izuku began bolting towards UA at his maximum speed.

 **-UA Exam-**

After coming onto the grounds of UA Izuku had already had a run in with another exam student who saved him from falling on his face, her name was Uraraka and she seemed friendly. In the exam room the people who were going to apply for the hero course were given details about the trials, including score count and the importance of self control.

The students were all sent into the fray without further notice as mechanical robots began to make themselves known. Izuku had two quirks now, but mainly stuck with his original quirk he called 'Quake' shattering robot after robot keeping up with everyone else, until he saw Bakugou blowing apart robots left and right as they seem to fall to his immense strength. The occupants of the exam were all top tier ability users, and had defeated until the boss robot had arrived. Izuku looked at the robot sizing it up 'There's no way that's only worth zero points' he thought as he heard the cries of another Exam occupant, the girl who saved him Uraraka was trapped under rubble the giant robot had made as it lifted it's foot 'NO...SHE'LL DIE SHE'LL DEFINITELY DIE' Izuku thought as she scream again "DON'T WORRY! I'M HERE AND I'LL SAVE YOU!" Izuku screamed, he was scared, he didn't get as many robots as he needed, but someone was in trouble, he couldn't just run away when someone was scare or crying as he focused on his All for One quirk and cracked and cratered the area around his legs before shooting towards the robots head his legs dangling in the wind, adrenaline coursing threw his veins as he flew towards the robot 'I can't stop, NO I WONT!' Izuku though as he came towards the head of the robotic monster and screamed as he extended his arm "SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Izuku screamed as his fist tapped the robots head, not just denting it, but completely obliterating it down to the wires as it began to fall with Izuku, just as he was about to hit the ground from a couple dozen stories in the air Uraraka's hand tapped him removing his gravity as he forced a smile before passing out in pain.

Waking up Izuku was forced into Recovery Girls office where her kisses of healing managed to solidify Izuku's broken legs and arm. Although it was a patch job and Izuku couldn't really move all that much, All Might entered the room with a vibrant smile "Good job my boy! I'll be bringing you home now!" All Might said as Recovery Girl gave him a glare and he lifted Izuku in his arm as they left the nurse office. Using his super speed All Might managed to get Izuku home in record time giving him a kind smile "The letters will arrive in a few days if you pass Young Izuku" All Might said as he put down the boy and let him enter the house.

The days seemed to pass by slow as Izuku managed to up his bicep curls to a maximum of fifty pounds for ten sets of ten curls, his muscle strained as he worked out, but his mind was cloudy from the wait, the pain didn't bother him since Recovery Girl's quirk seemed to do the trick, upon his last rep of the set his mother busted through the with her slim body( Because she worked out with Izuku for his training) with a note in her hand a wide smile on her face "IT'S A LETTER!" she yelled as she handed the paper to Izuku and slowly stepped back. Izuku gave a scared smile "T-Thanks mom please give me a second..." Izuku said as his letter cracked open and All Mights face came onto display.

"Greetings Izuku Midoriya! This is your acceptance letter to UA's Hero Course! I'm sure you're surprised you managed to pass after only defeating only twenty-five robots, HOWEVER! You shined brighter than any other applicant we've had! On top of your Twenty-Five wins you also managed to save a wonderful student from the jaws of death! UA is a hero academy, and it's only normal to overlook a situation like this! BUT the girl you saved came to us, explaining how you saved her with everything you had! FOR THIS YOU'VE EARNED SIXTY HERO POINTS! MAKING YOUR OVERALL POINTS EIGHTY-FIVE! As your homeroom teacher, I'd like to assure you, you've passed with flying colors!" As soon as All Might finished talking he opened up the score board, and in first place was Izuku Midoriya! Followed closely by Bakugou, and Kirishima. All Might began to speak again "Now it's time to carve your path towards a bright future! AS THE NUMBER ONE HERO IN HISTORY! This is your future teacher finishing his speech until school starts!" All Might said as the video ended with Izuku in tears as his mom entered "It's okay Izuku... You did it!' Inko said as she held him close in her arms before she had to let him go on his future adventures as a famous hero student.(Chapter END)

Welcome to "Of A Different Breed" a fanfiction of My hero Academia, although you are here I'd like to clarify EXACTLY what Izuku's natural quirk is along with a few other important features:  
Quake - Is a quirk capable of disrupting the land around the use, pitfalls and crushing others limbs with this ability is easy, although Deku has had his ability for a good amount of time he still doesn't have complete control of it, Quakes true power is its shattering effect, able to rupture and tear apart anything in his way like it's thin fabric, but the backlash behind it is capable of tearing apart his bones and muscle fibers if Izuku isn't careful. Characters - Not a lot of UA students were in this chapter, they will be more active with moderate changes to their characters, but Izuku will be the one with the most changes come the beginning of school.

Updates: I plan to post two chapters a week if life doesn't kill me, however dont quote me on that, because I have a tendency to forget things xD Anyways have a wonderful day!


	2. Physical Exams

**-Izuku's First day-**

Izuku woke with a starling alarm as his All Might alarm clock began to ring, making loud laughing sounds and the occasional "I'M HERE!" would sound from the device before Izuku's hand would slam on the snooze button quickly, it was Six Am, however Izuku wasn't in the least bit upset, wanting to have an early start on the day and possibly see All Might. He hadn't seen the hero since he dropped him off back at his house, and it seemed to worry Izuku, as at the moment he though only he knew about the heroes 'condition.' Izuku gave a sigh as he rolled out of bed slowly as he began rummaging through his wardrobe. 'Let see UA gave us their first year cloths so I guess I should wear that' Izuku thought to himself as he quickly forced the tight clothes on. For some reason his height seemed to have sky rocketed, he now stood at five feet, and nine inches in height, but the downside was that for the last week he had serious issues with growing pains. He didn't notice, until he had to go out with his mother and collect new attire since he had grown four inches, and lacked clothes that properly fit him.

An hour passed, although it passed quick for Izuku due to his early morning training, lifting his weight took a load off Izuku's mind as Seven Am soon came Izuku put on a grin as he dropped his weight with a slam awaking his mother as he left his room. Dressed in his school uniform he made his way to the door as he laced his shoes up his mother came to see him off with a bubbly smile on her face "Now Izuku be safe, and listen to your teachers! I know I don't have to tell you that, but I am you mother, and I love you" She said with a calm tone as she pulled Izuku in a deep hug "My boys becoming a man I'm so proud!" Inko explained before letting go. Izuku gave a prideful smile "Don't worry mom I promise I'll make you proud!" Izuku said as he left through the front door and began to run to UA too excited to just walk.

 **-UA Campus-**

After a bit of a run Izuku made it to UA within record time. The doors had just opened to enter the building as Izuku slowly entered making his way towards classroom A-1. He wasn't willing to show up late on the first day of school. With no hesitation Izuku quickly opened the door to find only three people had arrived before him. He saw a boy with a mixture of hair, and a burn engraved on his eye, not to mention the boys eyes were also different colors, the least Izuku could think was the boy was pretty handsome. Nonetheless Izuku gave a kind smile "Hell-" Izuku began before he felt a heavy hand push him to the ground. Lifting himself slowly and turning back he saw his former classmate Bakugou staring at him with a gaze that could kill. Bakugou had changed as well, his bright blond hair shined brightly in Izuku's gaze as he well toned body, it seemed he had also grown fairly well standing at least at six feet in height, without a word Bakugou moved past Izuku "Stupid Deku" Bakugou muttered to himself as he slowly walked towards his seat. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO ACT AS A HERO!" Shouted a girl with deep black hair, it was a bit of a mess, but strangely well maintained, her pace was quick as she extended a hand towards the fallen Izuku "Hey, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said with a kind smile as Izuku took her hand "T-thank you, I-I'm Dek- I mean Izuku Midoriya" Izuku said with a slight stutter, it was his first time being helped by a female as he lifted himself he gave her a calm smile, but her face looked as though she was analyzing Izuku's existence.

"AHHH! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GOT NUMBER ONE IN THE EXAMS RIGHT!" Momo just about screamed as more and more of their classmates began to show up. Including a boy with glasses and black hair with a bit of blue mixture. "IZUKU MIDORIYA!" the boy screamed "I Iida Tenya apologize for my negligence yesterday, I had no idea there was hidden conditions in the exams, but how did you know?!" Iida asked as Deku looked at him with curious eyes as the rest of the class finally showed up including Uraraka, stood outside the door curious on how the ranked one student would respond. Izuku gave a bit of a chuckle as his kind green eyes flashed in front of everyone "I-I didn't know..." Izuku admitted taking in a deep breath as he stared at all of his classmates "I had no clue about the stipulations of the test, I was like everyone else honestly... But when I was in the exam... I saw someone who needed my help, she was upset, on the verge of crying, and as an inspiring hero I couldn't stop myself from helping her" Izuku said clenching his hand "Honestly I didn't care if I passed at that point all I wanted to do was what I felt was right, so you don't have to apologize to me Iida" Izuku said with a deep breath as his cheeks grew red, but he wasn't the only one as Uraraka's face also flushed up and her heart began to beat faster than normally as the class doors opened.

Passing through the door was a man with black hairs, his goggles hung from his neck along with what seemed to be a large scarf. He cleared his throat calmly "Excellent answer Midoriya, but if you don't take your seat I'll be giving you a detention got it? I'm your Home Room teacher " said as the students hair stood on end. This teacher wasn't what they expected, he was actually rather scary as the students quickly took their seats Izuku couldn't help but feel their eyes on him. "I wont waste time for my class so please take your seats when you enter class or I'll have to punish you" said dropping eye drops in his eyes "It's your first day at UA, first welcome to the Hero Course, and that's enough of that." said pressing a button on his desk as the wall ejected cases labeled one threw twenty. "We will be doing a fitness exams, and you guys better be there within ten minutes or you'll be punished" said as he slowly waited by the doors of the classroom. Quickly the students ran towards their PE clothes wearing them over their uniforms as they lined up by the door and looked at his watch "Nine minutes lets make it five minutes next time" Aizawa said with a smirk as the class gave him a heartless like look as he began leading them through the halls and down to the training area where Aizawa revealed a large baseball.

"This exam will have a few parts to it, but unlike your original physical exams you can use your quirks..." Aizawa said looking towards Deku "Deku I want you to throw this ball as far as your quirk will let you" Aizawa said with a yawn "And make it quick we have five tests after this, according to your middle school record your highest range was forty meters right?" Aizawa said as the class began to giggle as Izuku slowly stepped up to the throwing area as he took a deep breath bringing his arm back as his arm began to glow, Aizawa saw with a concerned look "TSK" Aizawa said as his red eyes began to glow erasing Izuku's quirk, and as Deku threw the ball he noticed One for All didn't activate as the ball slammed at the hundred meter mark "Impressive, but if you expect to be a hero by breaking yourself, then just quit the school now" Aizawa said with a smirk as All Might was forced to watch crushing the corner of the building 'STOP TARGETTING HIM AIZAWA YOU KNOW HE CAN'T CONTROL IT!' All Might thought to himself as he saw Aizawa stare towards his position and slide back into the shadows.

"Anyways we can't delay our class because of Midoriya's mistake, proceed to the exams." Aizawa said staring at Izuku "You can be a good hero kid, you have a good heart, but you need to learn control" Aizawa said walking towards the mile run as Izuku stared at his hands 'He's right... One for All is strong, but useless if I can't control it... I need to learn to condense the damage' Izuku thought to himself walking towards the mile run. Although Aizawa though he knew the winner would be Bakugou and Shoto, he was immediately impressed. At the start of the race Izuku's speed paid off and he managed to get a decent distance from the others activating his quick 'Quake' turning the ground behind him to a battle field of stone and dirt as the painted lanes began to shatter from Izuku's quick making everyone including Shoto fall to the large earth chunks. It was only Bakugou and Izuku in the running as he activate quake once more, but this time he made a large stone launch him through the finish line as Aizawa and Bakugou gave a surprised look as Izuku took first place in the race. 'Wonderfully done Midoriya... Lets see if you can keep it up' Aizawa said with a smirk noticing a bit of a limp from Midoriya "Don't worry Midoriya the pain will make you MIGHTY stronger" All Might muttered from around the corner.

The exams continued for the length of the day, all but the ball toss which was done at the end. Izuku chose to go first once more as he took in a deep breath 'Think about it... I can't put 100% into my arm, I need to condense it to a small portion of my body... I GOT IT!' Izuku thought holding the ball pulling back his arm as he let his arm whip out he screamed "SMASH AND SHATTER!" Izuku screamed as One for All activated in his finger along with his quirk Quake sending the ball flying across the field as it finally hit the ground Aizawa showed off Izuku's score a amazing 2056.5 meters. Izuku gave a beaming smile as he spoke to Aizawa "With this.. I can be a hero right ?" Izuku said with a smile that passed onto Aizawa's face as Aizawa began to form a smirk "Whatever you think Midoriya" Aizawa said in a kind tone as the exams continued, the only person to beat Izuku's score was Uraraka who scored infinite. After they had finished the exams gave a smile "So you all pass, and nobodies getting expelled, honestly it was just a bluff to get you to try harder" said with a yawn "Class is dismissed for the day, so get out of here" said slowly walking to where All Might was.

"If you're gonna stalk my class at least show your face, the way you're acting is unfitting for the Number One Hero All Might" Aizawa said with a sigh as All Might's beaming smile showed "You saw it didn't you? The hidden potential Izuku Midoriya has?" All Might said proudly. "No, all I saw was another fool overdoing himself with his quirk... But he did have a certain way of thinking.. Honestly, I think he has a great base to be a hero that replaced you" Aizawa admitted with a smirk "So you better retire before that kid kicks you out of the spot light" Aizawa said with a yawn walking past a now dancing All Might "MY SUCCESSOR IS SO COOL!" All Might cried as the student slowly left the area going home, Except for Izuku who was stuck in Recovery Girls office healing his now broken finger before finally letting him leave. Before Izuku managed to get home he was stopped by a bright blonde hair girl with buns on both sides of her head "OH WOW YOU'RE IZUKU MIDORIYA RIGHT?" the girl said letting her hand press against her cheeks as she blushed "You were so cute during the entrance. I'll see you soon, but my name is Toga Himiko I'll see you soon" she whispered leaving Izuku flustered as he slowly got home and went straight to bed.(Chapter END)


End file.
